halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Albert-091 (CBO0tz)
Albert-091, also known by his full name Albert Francis Simmons, was a SPARTAN-II supersoldier. Originally a "washout" of the original SPARTAN-II program, he was surgically healed, and underwent rehabilitation therapy during the early years of the Human-Covenant War. After gaining his augmentations properly, Albert became a Spartan-II commando along with the 29 other SPARTAN-II washouts that were officially dead. He conducted numerous black operations with Delta-Five, one of numerous SPARTAN-II black-ops teams operating within ONI Section One, eventually becoming a de-facto leader among them in ONI with a promotion to Chief Warrant Officer. In mid-2552, Albert-091 had undertaken an operation that resulted in him garnering an unknown attachment towards a civilian. As it was considered a major security threat, the civilian was placed under ONI custody, and Albert's psyche was brought into question. After numerous failed interrogations by psychiatrists, Albert was finally approached by CODENAME: BISHOP, who told him that he would be able to work with her if CODENAME: BISHOP was allowed to give him new augmentations under Project: HYACINTH, utilizing the most recent advances in biochemical/biomechanical enhancement procedures gleamed from Project: ASTER, and more. Gladly accepting, Albert spent the next 2 months undergoing the excruciating process, physical rehabilitation, and another 2 months of in-suit training afterwards, becoming one of only 2 surviving members of the program, the other being Carrie-003. Despite the project being deemed a failure, ONI still utilized the successful participants of the program in future operations alongside other black ops teams. Seeing their potential, they began diverting high-risk operations exclusively to the pair, where the resulting missions he would undertake later in the year were highly classified, they were largely considered within ONI Section 1 to be as vital to the war as the Battle of Installation 00. Biography Early Childhood Early Career Almost as soon as he was recruited into ONI, Albert-091 began to display signs of extremely effective leadership that were never apparent during Spartan-II training. Human-Covenant War HYACINTH Project HYACINTH had introduced a number of augmentations to five already successfully augmented SPARTAN-II personnel to maximize combat effectiveness against the Covenant. The process included a major list of cybernetic processes and biochemical augmentations, many of which were considered unethical enough to make even ONI personnel affiliated with Project: ASTER doubt the project's morality. Post-War Physical Characteristics Armor As a member of Delta-Five, Albert utilized mainly prototype MJOLNIR suits for a majority of his career. His most-worn suits for much of the Human-Covenant War were the MJOLNIR PAA/BLACK prototypes of MJOLNIR Mark V, VI, and GEN2, the standard for all ONI/S-II Black-ops teams. When Albert received the augmentations from Project: Hyacinth, he was trained to wear unique EVA-class MJOLNIR Mark VI armor. It was equipped with high-density armor plating, making the armor roughly 1.5 times as heavy as standard-issue MJOLNIR, as well as equipped with internal automated defibrillators in case of cardiac arrest on the wearer. It was also coated in livery dazzle camo, using dark charcoal black as the primary color, with small segments of red and white placed around the suit. The helmet faceplate is reinforced with an armored brace, and sports an enhanced visual interface with a full-spectrum range of vision (including infrared, low/no light amplification, heavy light/flash suppression), and an advanced targeting matrix (including sight-linking and multi-target tracking systems). Weapons Like all Spartans, Albert is trained in the use of all UNSC and known Covenant weapons. For major operations, his typical loadout favors a scoped M237 GPMG with a hip-mounted drum magazine, and a top-mounted M480 20mm AGL with attached box magazine. Albert also tended to utilize the M99A1 Stanchion gauss rifle for both long-extreme range targets, and defeating heavy armor. Trivia Albert is a reference to Albert 'Al' Simmons, the protagonist of the titular Spawn comics. Category:SPARTAN Category:Hellspartans